In the field of hair treatment, the use of volatile solvents is known in rinse-out or leave-in haircare products. They are generally used for various reasons. They especially make it possible to modify the sensory feel of a haircare product by giving it a light and non-tacky texture in the hand. They may also give it a slippery nature, which facilitates the spreading of the product onto the hair and in particular onto dry hair.
In aqueous emulsions of oil-in-water type, which may be in the form of more or less gelled creams, the addition of volatile solvents may also allow the dissolution of silicone gums, which, on account of their intrinsic viscosity, would be difficult to introduce into the compositions.
These volatile solvents, which are generally liquid fatty esters, hydrocarbon-based oils of isododecane or isohexadecane type, and/or silicone oils, may especially give rise to problems in terms of a greasy feel, lack of sheen, and stiff, hard hair.
There is thus still a need to replace these volatile solvents in order to avoid the drawbacks mentioned above.